Poverty and Riches
by KoZuMi4EvA45
Summary: He was a heir to the kingdom. She lost her house and parents. He lives in a castle, her a shack. They meet each other and the world falls apart. AU Rated T for safety.
1. Ditched

**Here's my new story! Updates with Revenge till the end might not happen for awhile. Writer's block :(**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, KanSar (Kankuro and Sarri), ChoIno, NejiTen.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Ditched**

**Temari's P.O.V. **

I opened my eyes slowly hearing Gaara and Kankuro fighting....again. I sighed. They never stop. Oh well, gotta get ready.

My mother died giving birth to Gaara when I was two. She was the nicest person from what I remember. My dad has a middle class job as a soldier in the King's army. He isn't here much so we pretty much know how to take care of ourselves. I'm the oldest sibling and the only one who knows how to keep this house clean apparently. I'm also the only one who knows how to cook. Without me where would my family be? Kankuro is the only one who is going to school right now. My dad could only afford to put one of us in school, since I'm a woman I didn't get it (sexist). Gaara was too young at the time. Kankuro wants to become a doctor. Oh and he wants to marry this girl named Sarri. She is a noble. It won't happen but he is persistent.

Gaara is quiet. He doesn't like to speak to anyone except us and his close friend Matsuri. He doesn't have a job but is very good at hunting and fishing. I think he should work for the butcher in the market but he keeps saying no. He also doesn't believe in love. He thinks love is just something that keeps people occupied and doesn't really exist in the heart. He says everyone has a black heart and it won't change anytime soon. I somewhat agree on this. I want to fall in love yet the royal guards are cruel. Seems like they don't even have a heart sometimes.

I have no job. I don't attend school. I am not good at hunting or fishing. I am rather loud and can be well a bitch to anyone. I don't care for the nobles or the royal family and truth be told, I think they are all a bunch of spoiled cruel brats. I hate how my dad's life is on the line all the time. I hate how my mother left me woman of the house. I hate how I have to stay at home everyday and cook and clean and go shopping for necessities. I hate how no matter how hard I try. I can't fall for anyone. I want a diffrent life. Maybe something will happen one day....

" Gaara! Kankuro! Where did you guys go?" I entered the dining room and saw them sitting on the couch. Their faces were impassive. Kankuro's eyes had sadness in them, Gaara's had rage. I saw a soldier in front of them. No...they can't be going to war...can they? " What's going on?" I asked.

" Dad died. Protecting the king. We need to clear out of the house and leave with our most prized possesions. Temari....we need a knew home." Kankuro stated. I almost broke right then and there. This is where I grew up. This is where my mom cooked. This house..is all I have left of my once happy family. Now we have to leave?

Gaara glared at the soldier. " S-S-Sorry. I'll l-leave n-n-now." The guy stuttered and ran out of the house. I smiled sadly at them.

" Well let's get packed up. We can't bring everything. Take what you absolutely need and pack a few extra items that are precious to you." Gaara ordered.

I ran up to my room and slammed the door. I would not cry. I would not cry. I will not cry. I need to be strong for my brothers. I took a few deep breathes. In and out. In and out. In and out. Good. I grabbed a pretty large bag and stuffed all of my clothes in it. I added my mom's silver hairbrush, all the jewelry I owned (might need to sell them), and a few books I knew how to read (Kankuro taught me). I also put in a picture of our family. It was right before mom died in the hospital. Mom was sitting on the bed holding Gaara. My dad was next to her. Kankuro was looking at Gaara warily and I was right next to my mom clinging to her.

Our only happy family picture. I zipped up my bags and opened the door. I turned around to look at my room. I was going to miss it. Oh well. Materials could be re-placed, family cannot. I'll be able to get everything back one. I'll make sure of it.

" Come on guys! Time to go before the royal guards get here. Hurry downstairs guys!" I yelled towards their rooms. We had to hurry before they got here. They are the reason for the unjust things happening in this world. They take people away to execution or the dungeon, take everyone's money, and perform the duties of the king. As in they do his dirty work. Well they are just bastards. Oh and they are the most trusted guards in the royal family. " I'll be waiting outside."

I ran outside and waited at the end of the driveway. I saw a carriage surrounded by guards. Great the royal family. I saw the prince. Stupid pineapple head. He looked over at me and his eyes widened. They looked like they were interested in me. What the hell. I saw them open the door and he walked out. He kept his eyes on me. " Shika-kunnn!" a blonde girl shouted into his ear, he cringed. I smiled and looked away towards my brothers.

" Lets go find a new home." We walked away from the carriage with our bags and decided to find a new place to stay. I looked around for a nice abandoned home. There were none of course. I looked back and saw that prince staring at me again. I glared at him and flipped him off. He stood there shocked getting dragged away by his weird blond chick.

-----------------------------Hours later of searching for a new house------------------------

" Is this all we could find?" Gaara questioned and looked disgusted.

" Yea...looks like shit Kankuro." I told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

" Better than the streets." He had a point.

I looked at our new home. More like shack. It was wooden with one door and one window. It had only three room. One was where we found a kitchen, dining room, bedroom, and living room all combined. The furniture was left. The other room was very small like a closet. So we decided to change in there. The last was as big as the closet room. Except this one had a toilet. In the kitchen, there was a fireplace for cooking. All the furniture we had was a few mats, the kitchen was supplied with a few pots, pans, bowls, utensils, and there were a few blankets, a rotting rocking chair and a chest full of papers. We could burn those.

Well home sweet home.

" I kinda like it. at least we brought our own clothes and pillows. We'll need to find jobs to buy food and stuff. Kankuro you can't. You have school to attend and so does Matsuri. Gaara and I will have to bring in the money. Where are you going to work, Gaara?" I asked him. He looked at me.

" I could work for the butcher and get his meat for him...what about you?"

I sat there quietly for a minute. Where could a girl get a job? Nowhere in town would let me get one because of all the sexist men...then it hit me. The castle. They need maids to cook, clean, and serve. All which I'm very good at. That's where I need to work....only problem is. I flipped off the damn prince. How can I get one now?

He did seem interested in me...maybe that will work? " The castle is my only choice. I'll go there tomorrow and ask for a job. This is going to suck so much...."

I really don't want to work there, not with him there. He kind of creeped me out when he was staring at me the way he was. He seemed possesive and a spoiled brat. Oh well, I'll deal with it for money to support my family. I'm going to regret this later on....

**Shika's P.O.V. **

Her eyes...they were like swimming in a pool. I wish I could've met her. She had bags...I wonder why. Why did she flip me off? Why is all I can ask. I can't get any answers. I wanted to go talk to her but Ino, my future wife, dragged me away. I didn't even want to marry her...she was way too troublesome.

I sighed and my family (including Ino) looked at me and carried on with what they were doing. I wonder what she is doing right now....strangely I missed her and I only saw her once. Life is too troublesome. Especially being the heir to the Nara throne. I sighed again and looked at the clouds. I wanted to be one so much, they were free while I was not.

I decided to go to bed and I shut my eyes slowly. Drifting off to the only sanctuary I had. My dreams and thoughts. Night I thought to the blond beauty where ever she was. Then I fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry about Shikamaru's pov. I just wanted to put him in this chapter but I couldn't really spoil the next chappies. Next chapter will be soon! Next chappie called: A new life and job. Thanks for reading and please reveiw! I might update faster depends on my writing block. I have one for my other shikatema 'Revenge till the end'. I'm sorry everyone who has been waiting for the next chappie. **


	2. A New Life and Job

**Chappie 2!! This chapter is how they deal with the new life and/or their new job.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, KanSar (Kankuro and Sarri), ChoIno, NejiTen.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A new life and job**

**Kankuro's P.O.V.**

I felt really bad. I couldn't help bring in money for necessities such as food because I had school. The only way I was going to be able to do anything good in this life was with an education. I have always wanted to fight on the frontlines and defend my country but I'd be fighting for the Nara family. They suck balls. If that never worked out I wanted to be a doctor so here I am working towards my degree. I was sitting studying about the human brain when I heard Gaara and Matsuri talking to each other.

" I can quit school to help with the taxes. I don't want to put it on yours and Temari's shoulders. It's not right." Matsuri stated.

" It doesn't matter. Your going to school whether you like it or not. I know you enjoy it, and want to be a nurse. I won't let you give up your dream. Besides, who is going to keep the house clean while Temari is gone? Or prepare dinner? You need to do that and if you have a job too well it can't be done. You and Kankuro focus on your studies and the house. Temari and I will work on the bills." Gaara was getting furious with her. I could just tell by the tone of his voice. With each sentence his vice got louder and louder.

" Fine...I'm not happy though."

" I know."

Then they shutup. I started packing up all the materials I would need for my day of school. Today we were working on a lab about the brain. I hated labs. They were very difficult. Oh well. Anything to be a doctor. My thoughts wandered to the noble, Sarri. She was actually very pretty and brilliant. She was his partner for all the labs they had. He would be able to hang out with her today. He was excited.

He enjoyed this new life because it brought something new everyday. This world was very diffrent from the middle class district they used to belong to. This one was filled with interesting people, smells, sights. He enjoyed every breath he took in this district. Each breath filled him with excited oxygen making his blood flow faster than ever. He was sort of glad when his dad died. He loved him but since his death, life became just a little more interesting.

And that's what Kankuro wanted all along.

**Matsuri's P.O.V.**

I didn't like the fact that I would be sitting around doing nothing for the family. I mean sure I was heading in a good direction but I'm only costing Gaara...I mean everyone more money. That's another thing my thoughts turn towards, Gaara. He's so mysterious. He hides everything so well. I know deep down that he is in pain but he will never talk to me.

I actually miss my old life. It seemed much easier and more calm than this new ride. I went to school all day, stopped by a few stores on the way home for ingrediants for dinner, help make dinner then eat, after that we would all go our seperate ways or hang out all night until we got sleepy. Truthfully I am no way related to the Sabaku No family.

My family was killed when I was two. A murderer broke into my home and tried to kill me. My dad though, protected me. He took the blow for me. The sword had gone straight through his stomach. Blood had splattered on my face. My mom hearing the commotion entered my room next. She screamed then the guy cut off her head. My parents were dead before my eyes in a matter of seconds. I started crying, what else was I supposed to do? He was about to send me to meet my parents again but the royal guards had killed him before he got the chance.

The royal guards held me and brought me to the orphanage. About a year later the Sabaku No's adopted me. I am very grateful for them. Without them my life probably would have gone down the drain. I am in a great debt. I looked at the time on the big clock tower a few blocks away from our shack. I had 20 minutes to get to school. I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

" Matsuri." I turned around and came face to face wiht Gaara. I blushed. " Be careful alright?" I nodded my head, too speachless. I waved bye to my 'family' and left. I wish life could just work out for once. I still wonder what Gaara thinks of me...and if he does is it good or bad? I really shouldn't worry abot love at a time like this.

But hey, what's a girl going to do?

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I watched Matsuri and Kankuro walk down the crowded street. They blended in with the people eventually. I had to leave for my interveiw with the butcher. I really didn't like working for someone. That meant they had control over me. I hated people who thought they could control me.

" Temari I'm leaving now. I'll see you at dinner." I said nonchalantly.

" Ok. Tell me how everything goes. Oh and if you don't get the job, we'll find another one. It's not the end of the world." She gave me a small reassuring smile. I sometimes hated how they cared about me. Yashamaru cared about me and he tried to kill me. I couldn't trust anymore thanks to him. Sometimes I just want to kill myself because of everything. My mom, my uncle, my dad...they all left. Now I bet Temari, Kankuro, and Matsuri are thinking of doing the same thing.

What if they die because of what I do? What if they decide they can't live life anymore and leave this world, moving onto the next one. I know they are all melancholy. Especially Temari. All she wanted was a happy family. She never got one. I care about her the most, in my family at least. I worry about her. She never seems to have a social life except for us. I'm worried someone will hurt her emotionally just like what has happened to me. She doens't deserve this.

Kankuro also is depressed. He won't tell us becaus he thinks he needs to be the man of the house since he is the oldest man. He thinks he needs to be strong for us. I wish I could take away all their pain and keep it as my own. Especially Matsuri.

She isn't actually my family even though she feels like it sometimes. I care about her defiantly. Sometimes though it's not in sister way. I even think about holding her close and kissing her. I can't fall for her though. I don't deserve it. I think I should stay away from everything that has any type of love written on it. Afterall, I so called killed my mother. I should stay away from her...

" I'm going to the butcher. I'll be back." Temari just nodded while getting the house together before she left for the castle.

On the way to the butcher I passed four fights over women, food, money, etc. I never knew people did that before this. I mean I knew this happened but not to this extreme. Four fights in 15 minutes? That's not normal. Oh and I passed the gallows. Three people were getting ropes around their necks. A filthy looking man, a well-dressed man, and a little boy. I couldn't stand to see the little boy face death. I had to do something. So when the bastards turned away for a minute, I released him.

I dragged him far away from there. " Why were they going to hang you?" I uestioned the little boy. He looked at me with sorrow filled eyes.

" I stole some food for my family. We were starving and had no money....sir it was only a loaf of bread! I-I-I had to do it...or my family would..." He couldn't even finished because he started sobbing. I looked down at him. Poor little boy. I reached in my pocket and pulled out a few silver coins.

" Here. I don't need it. Take it. Go back to your family and try not to get caught next time. There aren't people out there like me. Hurry before they find you." He looked at me with hope.

" Thank-you mister! I want to be just like you one day! Your my hero!" With that said he ran away from me. All I could do was stand there shocked. He wanted to...be me? I felt something tug at my heart. I never have had this feeling before. I shook my head. I only did what was right nothing else. I started in the direction of the butcher's.

I entered the building. It had animal meat hanging everywhere you turned. All of it was packaged, last I came here there was way more meat than this. Must of had a big profit today.

" What do you mean he quit two days ago? I need meat before I run out of it. No meat means no money, what am I supposed to do?" I heard a deep loud voice yell from a room. I turned the corner and saw a man sitting in a chair with a blood-soaked apron. He was pretty fat truthfully. There was a weakling standing in front of him.

" I-I-'m s-s-s-orry si-i-r-r-r. H-he just q-q-q-uit out of no-owhere. D-d-on't blame m-me." The guy stuttered. I almost laughed because he was absolutely pathetic.

" Well then where the hell am I supposed to get a new hunter as good as him!?!?" He yelled at the 'girl'. The 'girl' shrunk back from the fierce yelling his boss ordered.

" I'll do it." I spoke up. The butcher looked me up and down.

" How well are you at hunting?"

" From what my family says...I'm one of the best. How much will it pay?"

He sat there with a thoughtful look. " Deer you get 2-3 gold coins, Cows you get 1 gold coin and 1 silver coin, Birds you get 3 silver coins, and anything else I judge on my size or what animal. Will you take the job?"

That was a lot of money...and I get to shoot living animals and see blood. Win-win situation. " Sure."

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I did not want to be here, at all. Everything was so pretty and way to clean. There was finery everywhere. Everything was made out of silk, gold, silver, marble, bronze, and so much more that I don't even know what half of it was called. The entrance was a huge door that was shaped like an arch. There were chandeliers in every tall hallway or room. I was in the throne room.

There were three thrones at the end. One was gold and had a man with a huge crown on his head with rubies and emeralds. He also had a staff in his hand with a cape on his shoulders draping down his shoulders. He had three scars on his face and his eyes were searching and held wise thoughts, his hair was black. The throne next to that one was smaller but was made out of silver. A woman was sitting on this one. She also had a big crown but loaded with jewels like diamonds and emeralds. Her dress fit her well I guess. Every man was probably lusting for her. Her eyes though kind of creeped me out. I guess you could say her eyes looked like they held evil

The third throne was smaller than the silver one and held no one. A crown was set on the throne. It had sapphires and emeralds. Every person in the Nara clan had to have emeralds on their crown because that was their jewel. Every family had a certain jewel. Mine was amethyst and garnet. See the amethyst one was my choice then the garnet was our families. Wonder who wore that one...then the man I saw the other day popped in my head. Oh yea, pineapple head. There were torches on every pillar, by every pillar was a two guards. A few stood around the king and queen.

I saw scared out of my mind. " King Shikaku, Queen Yoshino." I bowed to them. Even though I hate them, I need to be polite to get ths job.

" Yes miss....?" Shikaku questioned.

" Miss Sabaku No. My father just recently died, protecting you." He perked up.

" He had kids...oh dear. I'm terribly sorry for your loss, you are in my debt. How can I help you?" He acted like he really did feel sorry for me and wanted to help. Lying bastard.

" I need a job. I have no money and I knew this would be a safe place to work." I also added. " And a really beautiful place. I always admired the castle sir." I'm being polite and sucking up.

Yoshino seemed to fill with pride. " Yes it is. I designed this place my self. It took awhile but it turned out perfect." She smiled while speaking. God, she seems like self-absorbed type.

Shikaku just sat there thinking. " You may have a job as a maid. yOu could work in the kitchen or be someone's maid. The latter pays more. Where are you living currently and how many people are there living there?" Why did he need to know that last questions. This guys is weird.

'' I would like to have the latter choice sir. Thank-you. I am living in a three roomed shack. My two brothers and a friend of ours is staying with us. She is my adopted sister sir." I hesitated. I don't know if I want to know who I am going to serve.

" Your very welcome. What is everyone else doing? Job or school? I want to know how much to pay you."

" Ummm well sir, one of my brothers is working on getting his degree to become a doctor the other is getting a job at the butcher. My adopted sister is also in school, she is becoming a nurse...sir." I hated acting polite. All I wanted to make sure was that I got the job, see how much money I'm earning, and the person I'm enslaved to. I shuddered at the thought.

" Of course, thanks for the information. You'll be earning 20 silver coins each hour you are working. You'll be serving-" He was interrupted my a scream.

" Mr. Nara!! Shika-kun won't hang out with me!" The girl I saw the other day who dragged off the prince was here...but that wasn't the bad part. The prince was rihgt behind her. Prince Shikamaru. I tried to turn invisible. Too late, he saw me.

" Dad, who is this?" He was completely ignoring the girl.

" Shikamaru hang out with Ino. Oh and this is Temari Sabaku No." Damn he knew my name now. " She will be your maid. You know working for you."

My mouth dropped to the floor. What! Work for the perverted freak who can't stop staring at me! This is just greatttt. I hate my life now. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it! All he can do is smirk!? What's up with him!!!??

" Course dad. I don't mind." He winked at me and walked out of the room, his little bitch Ino following along.

King Shikaku looked at me. He noticed my expression. " Is this alright Miss Sabaku No?"

I shook my head. " Of course sir. It would be my pleasure to serve the prince. Thank you for the job. Oh and sir?"

" Yes miss?"

" When is my first day here?"

" You'll be starting tomorrow. In the morning. Come about maybe 8 in the morning. You'll get paid at the end of the day tomorrow. You are dismissed."

I bowed and said thankyou again and bolted out of the room. I ran all the way home, I never stopped. I slammed the door shut. No one was home yet. Thank lord. I wanted to be alone after that dreadful visit. I have to see him tomorrow too and the day after that and the day after that...it just continued on and on until I died or quit. I leaned against the door and sunk down to the floor. I felt exhausted now.

:Life sucks.

**Shika's P.O.V.**

I wasn't happy until I saw her in the castle. I couldn't believe she was here, in this house! Best part was thta she was coming back tomorrow morning and I'd get to see her again. Bad news is that Ino lives in the castle now. I really hate her. I can't believe I have to marry her. Worst part about it was that Chouji Akimichi, my best friend, was in love with her. So he didn't like the marriage thing either. Believe me he could have her. I wnated her. Temari. I wonder if I could even have her...

I heard she lived in a shack now, must be a peasant. That means no relationship. Knowing me though, I'll ignore that fact and go after her anyways. It could be an affair. Just thinking about it made me smile.

Life just got wayyyy better for me.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well I updated very fast, I love this story. I mean I think I'm doing really good. Again everyone, I'm sorry about grammer and spelling mistakes! My writer's block for Revenge till the end is still there. I can't even think about writing it because I get a headache :(. I'm sorry for the wait! Thanks for reading and please reveiw. Oh and thanks to everyone that has already revewied, you made my day better! Au Revoir~**


	3. Starting a job and rivals appear!

**Chappie 3!! This chapter is their new jobs and Matsuri gets a rival! Probably mostly Temari cause this Shikatema not GaaMat**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, KanSar (Kankuro and Sari), ChoIno, NejiTen.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starting a Job and Rivals**

**Matsuri's P.O.V. **

School was very boring as usual. I hated this because all the girls glared at me because I lived with Gaara. Every girl loved him. He never believes me though when I tell him. I sighed. I know I just saw him this morning but I really missed him. Not having him was like having to die. I didn't understand how all these girls only liked Gaara because of his looks.

I mean sure he was sexy and hot. He had the fragile, pale skin that looked like almost snow. The blood-red hair that matched his ways perfectly. The kanji sign that read love. Everyone thought it meant that he wanted love and needed it. I knew what it truly meant. It meant that ,in his eyes, love didn't exist. He wanted to get rid of it one day, he told me. He wanted to destroy it because of what it did to him. He thinks everyone is going to leave him and I don't blame him. I thought and still think the Sabaku No family wants me gone.

I thought they were going to get rid of me when they lost everything (house, parent, etc). I mean I'm only costing more money and more food. Why would they keep me? Apparently though, when I asked them they were appalled. They hated the idea of me leaving them. In fact, when Gaara and I were alone he actually came up to me and said if I left, he'd probably go into depression. It made me feel happy and actually cared for.

I still couldn't believe he might care for me the way I care for him.

" Hey Matsuri." I saw her standing in front of my desk with a glare. Probably here to threaten me or something. I looked at the board and saw ' PICK A PARTNER' in bold letters.I sighed again. This day just got a whole lot worse.

" Yes Sari? Let me guess you want me as your partner?" Normally I would be thrilled be this, but it was her. She was going to use me to get to Gaara....again. Yes, this has happened before. About a year ago though and in the market.

" Of course, your my best friend. Here, I was planning on working with Kankuro but some other girl went up to him and asked first. So here I am stuck with you. How has Gaara been? I heard about the whole having to move into a shack from Kankuro...I hope he is able to handle it well..." I fumed.

Who did this girl think she was? I absolutely hated her! Thinking she can have my...err scratch that. He wasn't mine. I wish he was though....I shook my head out of my thoughts. I really needed a new brain. Maybe one that focused on school and reality. I knew I would never get one though.

" Best friend? Actually your not. I'm working with Sakura today since she actually cares about the project and actually cares about me and _not _Gaara. By the way, go work with Kankuro, you whore. Oh and Gaara likes the shack we live in. He told me, he _enjoyed_ it. Get your head back into reality. Don't use me ever again or I will tell Gaara you only like him for his looks.'' I stood there triumphantly. Beat that bitch.

She looked like she was ready to kill me. Her glare sent daggers and hatred. The air surrounding us got tense. " You know what Matsuri? I will work with Kankuro. Oh and watch out...Gaara is mine!" With that said she walked straight to Kankuro. He jumped up and smiled as she talked to him. Poor guy, he was also being used. I hated that but he wouldn't listen to me.

" Hey Sakura! Over here! I saved you a seat." I saw my pink-head friend walk in through the door. She always wore a lab coat over her uniform for the school. She said it made her look professional. She had a major crush on Sasuke Uchiha. This boy named Naruto Uzumaki had a major crush on _her _though. I think they look better together though. Her eyes were a sea green and her hair was as pink as the sakura trees. Hence the name. She was one of the nicest, toughest friends I have ever had. She wasn't like the nobles. She lived in the middle class district just like we used to.

She looked at me with a smile and waved. " Guess what Matsuri!? I talked to him!! I talked to Sasuke Uchiha! I said hi to him and he looked at me with those dark, foreign eyes and said hi back. I was jumping for joy! We are so meant to be.." She sighed dreamily. I just shook my head.

" SAKURAAA-CHANNNNN!" Naruto burst in the doors. A few people were standing in front of the door and got the wind knocked right out of them. They all ended up on the floor.

" What do you want Naruto? I'm busy." I always thought Sakura was cruel to him, but he never minded strangely.

" I wanted to say hi and was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me?" He really did care for her. I know they will get together...somehow.

" No. I have to stay open for Sasuke. Sorry Naruto." He looked sad for a minute then perked up. Probably thinking next time she'll say yes.

" Class! Sit down and get out your books. NOW!" I was reaching for my book when a note landed on my desk with a huge THUD! On the front it said: From Sarri, to Matsuri.

I sighed and decided to open the note and read it. It said:

Dear Loser,

You made a hugeeeee mistake by hanging out with Gaara. Get used to the idea that he and I will be married with kids one day. NOT YOU! Besides, don't you have to make sure you pay off that little debt of yours, adoptee? Anyways, me and you are no longer friends. In fact, we are rivals now. We will _fight _for him. Which ever one he admits he loves or kisses first, will be his. Break a leg, literally.

From your rival,

Sari

That bitch. I can't let her win but I don't want to fight over Gaara like a prize. Oh well, I'll just ignore it for now. I mean I know for a fact he doesn't like her.

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I hated this new job so far. He didn't get up until 9:45 and so I was sitting there for a hour and forty-five minutes. I seriously just sat there. At least I was getting paid twenty silver coins per hour. That was the only bright side I saw. Oh and when he woke up and saw me, he smirked! His eyes held joy and something else. I want to say love or lust but it's just plain weird. He had asked me to get his clothes, so here I am standing with my back facing him while he dresses. I was going to leave the room.

When I said I'd wait outside, he had got all panicky. He said no there was no need for that and told me to face the corner by the window connected to the balcony. From the window I could see the ocean. All I could think of was a poem I had read about the sea. I thought it was a majestic wonder. I always wanted a boat to sail on or at least a free afternoon to visit the mysterious area. Until I saw the sea. That poem will fit me one day...hopefully.

I started to whisper the words under my breath:

_Until I saw the sea_

_I did not know_

_That wind _

_could wrinkle water so._

_I never knew_

_that sun_

_could splinter a whole sea of blue_

_Nor _

_did I know before,_

_a sea breathes in and out_

_upon a shore By: Lillian Moore ( I DO NOT OWN THIS POEM OR KNOW THE AUTHOR!)_

I sighed wishing for something I could never have..again. I heard Shikamaru stop breathing. " Where did you learn that?" He asked me.

" My brother showed me and taught me how to read it, I fell in love with the sea that day sir."

" You must love the view then. I know I do." I knew he wasn't talking about the sea anymore. He was watching my back like a hawk.

" Is that so sir? Your a very lucky man..sir." I almost forgot to be polite, as always.

" You don't need to call me sir. There's no reason to be proper." He was right behind me now. So close that I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck.

" Sir your the prince. An_ engaged _prince. I am only a peasant worth nothing of value. I mean nothing. Please accept the fact sir." I hated this guy. I am not his girl. I'm only his maid. Someone who is supposed to serve him and clean up after him. I am not having an affair with him.

" To me, you aren't nothing. I won't accept it. Besides I can't help it that the sea is one of the most beautiful things I have ever seen before in my life." He was referring the sea to me. He thought I was pretty? Wow this guy needed to get his eyes checked. I am not as pretty as that brat that clings onto him. What was her name again..pig? No, Ino. Yea that's it.

" I'M HERE SHIKAAAA-KUNNNNN!" I was actually thankful that the baka entered the gigantic room. " What are you two doing?"

Shikamaru turned around and looked at her with no emotion except hatred on his face. " We were looking at the sea. Isn't it breathtaking?" I knew now he wasn't happy. Before when he was speaking to me, he acted like I was his world and that only we mattered. Course I felt awkward and I hated the feeling but still. Agony was radiating off of him as she took his arm and led him to the window. She hadn't noticed me until now.

" Peasant. I want you to set up the balcony for me and my future hubby." She smiled at him. He ignored her, still looking at me. " I want to sit on the chairs, they need to be comfy of course, and watch the sky. After your done with that, I want you to get me an iced tea and....what do you want Shika?"

" I only want a water." He was completely ignoring the smile on her face and the way she kissed his cheek. He still had his dark orbs on me. I was beginning to feel violated. As if he read my thoughts he turned his head away, towards the balcony.

" Ok, let me say that again since your still standing here dumbass. I want two chairs that are comfy with fluffy pillows, an iced tea, and a sparkling water. In the iced tea I want a slice of a lemon and an umbrella with a straw. The sparkling water needs the same. Hurry up, I don't have all day." I wanted to slap that bitch so hard, she'd fly all the way to Suna. Dumbass.

Shikamaru I guess had the same reaction. He looked ready to kill her just because she had yelled at me. He was raging, his eyes were like a storm. I almost shrank back from fear, but I didn't. I wasn't going to show weakness. Not to this loser. " Don't yell at her Ino." He ordered her.

She looked him in the eye and shrugged her shoulders. " Chop, chop peasant. Then she dragged Shikamaru to the balcony where I was setting up their chairs. " Put them closer. I don't want to be at opposite ends of the balcony. I want to be next to my future hubby!" She winked at him while he looked at her disgustingly. Wow aren't they the perfect couple. I rolled my eyes with my thoughts. I earned a curious look from the prince.

I hated his eyes...they always burned holes into me. It's like an art auction almost. I'm the piece of art and he is the interested buyer. I hated how guys lusted for women and I never understood why women would enjoy some of the things I hear men talk about. It sickened me. I was walking away from the balcony going to get their drinks when lazy ass started speaking to me.

" You can take your time on those drinks. Once your done with that could you eat your lunch up here...you know in case I needed something." He covered up pretty fast. He was actually a very cunning prince, more so than I expected. He quickly lied about him might needing me when I really knew that he just wanted me near him. He was so predictable.

" Yes sir. Ma'am, your drinks will be here soon." I was trying to make a hasty retreat but she started babbling orders to me again.

" Could you also bring some grapes? I want to feed them to my husband." She looked at him with glee written all over her face. He looked terrified. I thought it was hilarious and did my best not to laugh.

" Of course." I curtsied and made a retreat to the kitchen, almost laughing right then and there. I knew he did not want it...and if he did I bet there would have been a different woman holding the grapes for him to eat. I shuddered at the thought. I saw a girl with two buns in her hair and wearing a kitchen uniform.

" Excuse me, the prince and his _lovely _fiancee need drinks. One is a sparkling water. The other is an iced tea. They both need to have a slice of a lemon and an umbrella with a straw. Oh and some grapes." I repeated the instructions to the girl.

".....Oh ok. Umm...are you new? And if you are my name is Tenten. I work in the kitchen and hopefully becoming a maid which that pays way more. What about you?" She said it so fast I almost didn't hear her. How....peculiar.

" I'm Temari Sabaku No. I work for the prince as his maid. I am new here, just started today. Your the first worker I have actually talked to. Are you middle class or poverty?" I exclaimed.

" Your sooo lucky that you have a high paying job so quick. I had to work my way up for a few years now. I'm hopefully being promoted to a maid to a noble.. I'm in middle class, and you?"

"That really sucks. Who would you want to work for. I used to be in middle class but my father just recently died and we had to move into a shack. So I guess I'm in poverty." I hated talking about the situation I'm in. I'd probably just earn pity from everyone I told. She probably had both parents and a boyfriend....

" Dude, no wonder you got a high paying job. The king always does that for people in poverty. He cares more than his wife does. I think he makes up for her cruel ways. Maybe it's just me. And as who I would work for....here he is. Master Neji." She curtsied to him.

He wasn't that great. He had brown hair tied up at the end, dressed in fancy clothes. Although his eyes...they were absolutely beautiful. They were a light lavender, a strange eye color nonetheless. Tenten was gawking at him. And when I say gawking, I mean it. You could practically see hearts in her eyes and that she was off the ground like in those cartoons. It was sad. I would never do that for a man.

'' Tenten. I'd like to speak to you. A promotion. After your done fixing those drinks, how would you like to work for the Hyuuga household? You would probably be getting paid 15 silver coins very hour and most likely having to follow me around. What do you say?" I could tell that he liked her. He talked to her like she was the queen and he looked at her with this spark in his eye. Saying he needed her with him. They were from two totally different classes though....it would most likely work out. It happens all the time.

She stood there shocked. Happiness was spread to every inch of her face. Her smile was the biggest that I have ever seen ever. " Of course sir. It would be my pleasure." She quickly made the drinks and took off the apron she wore over her outfit. " Here you go Temari. I'll see you later. Oh and have fun with the witch." We both started laughing. I grabbed the drinks and grapes and placed them on a silver serving tray.

I entered his room and saw Ino kissing his neck and holding onto his shirt for dear life. He looked like he was in hell. His eyes were so melancholy that I almost felt bad for him. Almost.

" Umm...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude. Here are your drinks and grapes ma'am. If you need me, I'll be eating my lunch over here." I felt a sting on my cheek. I reached up and touched my cheek. It hurt but not that bad. I've experienced worse.

" Don't ever interrupt us ever again! If it happens again, I'll get the king to exile you or execute you. And what took you so long to get our order? I said chop chop. Gosh, you are the most worthless thing that has ever existed on this planet you dumbass!" The witch yelled at me. I was too shocked to do anything. What happened next was something I would have never expected.

" What did you just do you whore? You do not have the right to slap _my _maid and insult her. I want you out of this room. Get your own damn life. Plan the freaking wedding, but I do not want to see your ugly face until that dreadful day arrives. Do you understand?" He was absolutely furious with her. I was used to it. He didn't need to stick up for me. Why was he mad? Nothing major had happened, I wasn't dead. Just slapped....oh right he has a crush on me.

" Fine! Have it your way! I'll plan the wedding and when I see you on that _precious _day, we'll be together forever, always bound to one another. Get used to the idea Nara!" With that yelled, she made her way to the door and slammed it shut. We stood there in silence. I was hoping t would carry on but my wishes weren't granted.

" Your fine right? We need to get ice on that or else you'll get a bruise. I'm not sending you home with that. Sit down, now." I followed his orders. Dammit, he was pissed off. He had put together an ice pack and pressed it lightly to my cheek. I squinted, trying to hold down the pain. That bitch slapped hard. " You know, you have very interesting eyes."

That was out of nowhere. " Umm...thanks sir." I did not know what to think of it.

" What did I say earlier, no proper words when not needed. Your eyes though. Sometimes they are teal, sometimes blue, and sometimes green. Your eyes reflect such pain, sadness, happiness, anger. I do not know what to think of how you are feeling. I am not sure whether you are well. Your the first person I haven't been able to figure out. Your the most confusing woman I have ever met. You'll have anger evident in your eyes but you'll show everyone a fake smile. i don't understand. Why aren't you the one I'm marrying?"

I sat there speechless. What were you supposed to say to someone that you weren't supposed to be with. What were you supposed to answer to the last question? I have never been in a situation like this before. I couldn't even relate to his life. I wasn't allowed to be with him. Even if I was a noble in Konoha. I didn't belong here.

I belonged to the harsh village, Suna. I didn't care about him. I wasn't pretty, smart, athletic, I didn't understand what was happening. I never have dealt with love before. What the hell was I supposed to say to him?

" Sir....I mean Shikamaru, we aren't compatible for each other. I'm in the poverty class, your a prince. I need to work and find out my life, you have a future ahead of you with her. You need to stop fantasizing about us. I'm going to be proper with you whether you like it or not. I'm a maid not your girlfriend or wife. Your engaged to her. We will never speak of this again and no matter how much you want me, resist. What's the point of the pain, the pain that you can't have me? Just forget about me sir. Now excuse me I have some laundry of yours to get done." I stood up and left him there sitting alone. I picked up the laundry basket and left the room.

Strangely though, when I shut the door I leaned against it and slid down. I put my head in my hands and just sat there for a minute trying to figure out what I was feeling.

Why did I regret not kissing him right there and then? Why was I upset that I couldn't be the one marrying him?

Was I falling in love with the prince of Konoha?

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Well I did not plan on this ending at all. I was planning on making it something like they fought and she hated him even more. Oh well, I think I like this ending better. What does everyone think? Thanks for reading and please review! **

**Sorry I didn't put Gaara in this one. Oh and I still have a writer's block on Revenge till the end. Sorry for the wait. I'll update as fast as I can. Au revoir~  
**


	4. An ordered surprise and a pervert

**Chappie 4!! Hmm...I'm thinking it's a surprise! Probably mostly Temari cause this Shikatema not GaaMat**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, KanSar (Kankuro and Sarri), ChoIno, NejiTen.**

**

* * *

**

**Chappie 4: An ordered surprise and pervert  
**

**Shika's P.O.V.**

I couldn't stand not having her here in my arms. I hated how she had to go downstairs and do my laundry. I wanted her near me, just like when I had the ice pack on her face. I should have kissed her when I had the chance. I'm so stupid. Even with my IQ of over 400. I can't figure her out. Maybe that's why she is intriguing to me....ehh I hate this! Why can't she just get back in here...?

" Shika-kun! What china do you want? There are ones with a pretty pink flower design and here's one with a dark blue ribbon border and it was light blue in the background. Which one Shika? We need to pick....now." Each one I looked at, it brought thoughts of Temari. The ideas of her and me never being together. No marriage, love, kids, her....

I had to shake the thought out of my head. I looked at the two designs for plates, they were both nice yet disturbingly ugly. I wanted to puke. " You pick. I don't give a shit. They both aren't that great." I replied.

My mother entered hearing the conversation. " Shikamaru! You pick one this instance. You two are getting married whether you like it or not. Get used to it. Now the blue one or the pink one." I hated when she was like this. I absolutely hated this.

" How troublesome....the blue. It's manlier." I shrugged. I really didn't care. I wanted her back in here...dammit. Woman get out of my freaking head!

" Hmm..I like the pink. Is that ok Yoshino? I mean mom." She smiled. My mom smiled back. I hit my head on the desk.

" Of course. It's a better choice. Jeez, Shikamaru get in the program. I swear men are such idiots. Without women, where would they have ended up?" They both started laughing at the joke. I...hate my....

" Here is your tea ma'am. I'm sorry it took so long. The kitchen maids were backed up with the preparations for tonight's feast. There are a lot of people coming. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Temari bowed to my mother.

" It's alright. It's not your fault. Thank-you. Anyways, so I was thinking about having decorations all over Ino. What do you think?" They continued talking about the wedding. I didn't give a shit because she was right there. I hated how nice she looked. Why couldn't she be butt ugly and have the worst, most uninteresting personality ever? Of course the universe doesn't want to give me that much luck.

" Temari can you work tonight? We need all the maids we can get. You'll be paid overtime of course. Can you?" She sat there in thought for a moment.

" May I go home and ask my brothers? And if they say yes, I might be gone a little longer because I'd have to make dinner for them. I'll come right back...miss." I loved the way she forgets about being polite. I thought it was nice but my mom on the other hand....troublesome.

" Yes you may. Be back in two hours at the most. We will supply you with your maids outfit for the feast. Hurry along now." She scampered out of the room. I wanted to scream no stay with me but evil whore and worst mother ever were there. I couldn't do anything. I just watched her leave. That's probably what I will be doing for the rest of my life...watching her leave. My mind is going to explode any minute now. I hit my head on the desk again. I think I would be doing that a lot too.

Dammit life. Your cruel.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I was waiting at home for the rest of my family. Matsuri was there already and Kankuro should be here in about an hour. Temari...truly I have no clue what the palace work hours are.

" So...Gaara. How was your first day of your new job?"

" It was nice. I made a lot of money and yea got to see blood. Sounds creepy but it was sweet." I liked it. My new job was actually fun. I got to shoot stuff all day and I got a shit load of money.

" How much money did you earn today?" She asked. Why the sudden interest?

" Umm..3 gold coins, 7 silver coins, 35 bronze coins, oh and I forget I think I got a bonus for shooting a moose. Maybe 3 more gold coins? Temari shouldn't even be working if I make that much money everyday..." I sympathized. I hated having her going off to work. I know she wants to stay home...I think.

" Wow..that's a lot. Sari told me off again, something about stay away from you and yeah. Stupid right? I hate her sometimes." Matsuri shook her head while washing the dishes. Even though we didn't have much dishes, the few we had, needed to be washed. Matsuri was home cleaning when I came home. She seemed like a mom or wife or something on the lines of that.

" She's stupid. I wouldn't listen to her. She is an obsessive freak. I hate her. You don't need to worry. Here's the money. Hide it in the kitchen draw so when the tax collectors come around they don't raise the prices because they see we have way more money."

" Ok, Gaara." She hide the money and Temari burst through the door.

" I need to work tonight. They are _making _me work. I hate this new job. The queen and that whore are bitches. The prince can't seem to look away from me with a perverted stare. And worse, I think he is in love with me! Now I have to work at a feast for the freaking nobles. I hate this! I'll be gone tonight, probably until really late. I'm sorry. I'll make dinner now."

Matsuri stopped her. " Just rest, your stressed out. I'll make dinner and wake you up in an hour. Just lay down, I got it." She was trying to calm down Temari. It wouldn't work though.

" No. The queen wants me back as soon as possible. I'll see you guys later. Bye Gaara, love you. Bye Matsuri, thank-you. Tell Kankuro I love him and see him tomorrow." She slammed the door.

" That was interesting. I think she might like him too. Damn prince. I'll hurt him if he tries anything to her...." I was mad. Pervert.

" Gaara, calm down. Relax. Go take a nap...I mean I have no clue. I'm sorry." She whispered the last part.

" It's fine Matsuri. I'll go lay down outside and just close my eyes. Thanks for making dinner. I'll be inside in an hour." She nodded her head and went back to work.

I loved the way....hell no. I'm not getting into that train of thought. I'll worry about Temari and Kankuro. I will not think of her. No love belongs to me.

Life is fucked up.

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I hated this outfit. It was one of those black and white maids outfit. It seemed really short on the bottom part and it was way to tight. Oh and I have to wear these inexpensive black heels. Why would they make me work in this? I sighed for the thousandth time that day. I walked in Shikamaru's room.

" Temari. Can you get my outfit for me? It's the green one in the closet.'' I nodded my head and grabbed the outfit he had asked for. I handed it to him and started to head for the door. Again, he had asked me to face the corner by the balcony. He began asking questions.

" So where is your family? I mean I know you have two brothers and an adopted sister, but your parents, uncles, aunts what about them?"

I held my breath. '' Umm..sir they are all dead....none survived but me and my brothers. They all died in Suna."

" You lived in Suna? How did you end up in Konoha? How did they all die? Your confusing." What...the...hell with these...questions?

" Umm...yea. My dad brought us here. He died recently protecting your father. They died when...Konoha armies attacked." I got silent willing the tears not to come.

" Oh...sorry. Umm what are your brother's names?" I knew he was trying to get off the subject.

" Gaara and Kankuro Sabaku No. They mean the world to me."

" Oh. How do I look?" I turned around and saw him wearing what the prince wore in Cinderella. Except the shirt was a green and had no medals or anything. His hair was down and was neatly brushed. He didn't look half bad.

" You look fine sir." Actually he looked sort of sexy. I would never admit it though.

" Ok. Can you help me with my medals? I just have a few that need to be put on." I saw his eyes. They were watching me (as always) with such intensity. I knew he wanted me closer to him. I could just feel it in his stare.

" Yes sir." I grabbed the first medal and cautiously walked towards him. I started fixing it and hooking it onto his shirt. He didn't take his eyes off of me. I could feel his chest through the shirt. It felt strong. I noticed that his hand was tracing my arm. It tickled and I let out a little giggle. I covered my mouth and began working again. He had a little smile on his face. I could see happiness in his eyes and truthfully I felt happy also. I grabbed the second one and bean working on that one.

It seemed like hours when actually it was only minutes. I finished and started pulling away. He grabbed my arm. " No, stay by me. Let me...just hold you. Even if it is just a minute." I stood there stunned.

He kept getting closer to me and my blush was rising. Suddenly the door slammed open. " Shikamaruuuu! We gotta get down there. Whoa who is this and what is going on?"

" Hello Chouji. This is Temari, my new maid. Temari this is my best friend Chouji." I turned around and saw a fat man. When I say fat I mean it. He was wearing something similar to a tux but ii had no jacket and he was wearing a red tie. I curtsied politely.

" Hello master Chouji. How are you?" I didn't want to be rude to him. He seemed like he was the nicest noble I had ever met.

" Hi. I'm fine. What were you doing with Shikamaru?"

I was silent for a minute. " I was fixing his medals sir. I must be going now. I need to start serving the guests. Good-bye master Shikamaru. Good-bye master Chouji and nice to meet you." I basically ran out of that room and all the way to the kitchen.

It was about an hour later when I started bringing out all the servings. I saw Shikamaru and he laid his eyes on me. He smiled at me and I looked away. I started passing out drinks to everyone. I was near a nobleman by Shikamaru when the noble man started talking to me in a husky voice.

" Hey pretty lady. What's your name?"

" Umm...Temari sir. Do you need anything?"

" So obedient. My name is Izuka. All I need is a nice view and I got one." He winked at me and started rubbing my ass. I saw Shikamaru looking at Izuka with rage and was it jealousy in his eyes? He whispered in my ear " Get your pretty ass in the closet down the hallway. I'll meet you there and we'll have some fun. Now."

Shikamaru stood up and walked over to us. " Temari I need your help. I left something in my room and I need help finding it." He gave Izuka a look that said back off bastard. I nodded and followed him down the hall. After we were out of earshot he stopped walking. He pushed me up against the wall. His eyes held rage and sorrow. Why sorrow?

" Don't ever let another man touch you like that! Why did you just stand there and do nothing to stop him? I won't be there all the time to help. In fact, I want to go out there and _kill _him because he did that. Don't let it happen again...please. I can't let anyone hurt you...." He stood there, still pinning me against the wall. His head was dropped down and he tightened his hold on my shoulders.

" I was going to walk away you know. I won't let a man do that to me. I'm not a damsel in distress, now excuse me. I gotta get back to work." I tired to walk away but he wouldn't let go.

" No. Your staying here with me. Just for a little bit more. Even if..this is the only time we'll probably ever be alone." He still had his head down.

" Sir..I really need to-"

" I'm going to kiss you at some point. Don't you get it? I think I'm falling for you. Kiss me, that's an order."

I stood there surprised as he put his soft lips on mine. He tasted like vanilla ice cream. He started kissing me with more passion and hungrily. I needed to stop this...but did I actually want to? I started kissing back. I didn't want to stop but this relationship...it isn't right. It isn't meant to be. Why am I raising hope that's going to break? Why am I letting this man into my life? I knew this was wrong but why did it feel so right?

He pulled away from me. I guess we both were close to out of breath because we were breathing hard. " I have to go back to work." I ran away from him and back to serving drinks, Izuka called me over. Shikamaru was watching him warily.

" Miss, how would you like to be **mine**? How would you like to stay with me forever? I think I might buy you from that little prince of yours. Your way too sexy for him. Believe me, I'll have a good use for you." He whispered in my ear. I held my breath. No. I don't want him.

" I'm happy with my job sir. I need to go serve everyone else now." I was starting to walk away when he grabbed my ass and pulled me onto his lap.

" Queen Yoshino. How much for the maid?" I saw Shikamaru stand up out of his chair. He had a knife in his hand but it was on the table.

" Umm...why do you need her?" The queen asked the pervert who was still holding on to my ass.

" I need one more maid in my household. Now, how much is she going to be?" He stared at me like I was a piece of meat. Chauvinist pig.

" Hmm...150 gold coins Mr. Izuka."

" I think I can pay that." He gave me a toothy grin.

" NO! I need a maid mom. Where are you going to get one? Plus, I think she's happy working here." He gave his mom a pleading look.

" Oh fine. You can't have her I guess." She started chatting with her friend.

He started whispering something in my ear. " Don't worry honey. I'll just rent ya." He smirked at me.

" I only need her for tonight miss. The prince can have her, I just need her for a night. I'll pay 25 gold coins."

She sat there in thought. " Sure. Why not? Unless Shikamaru you need her tonight."

" Yea I do. Umm...I need her to clean stuff and yep." He was desperate. He didn't want Izuka to have me. Shikamaru wanted me. Weird two men are fighting over me and I hate every moment of it.

" I guess it's a no then. Everyone back to work. Now." She gave everyone an icy glare.

He started whispering in my ear again. " Follow me or die." I followed and so did Shikamaru. Izuka pinned me against the wall and started kissing and biting my neck. Running his hand up my shirt. I struggled to get away but he was to strong. Then he was gone. Shikamaru had hit him with his fist. Izuka was unconscious. Now Shikamaru was the one kissing me. This one I enjoyed though.

" Follow me to my room. Let's just get away from them." I nodded my head and he dragged me to his room. We ended up talking for hours and laughed a lot. I enjoyed his company. Although when I was walking home, a scary thought had entered my head.

I was in love with Prince Shikamaru. And he was in love with me.

Worse part was he was engaged to a whore. Also, I am a princess...a princess of Suna.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Dun! Dun! Dun~! Didn't expect that huh? I got bored at like 10:00pm. So here it is. Thanks for reading and please review! Au revoir~  
**


	5. A masked confession

**Chappie 5! Well this chapter is the development in their relationship, and a masked ball with an admirer...but for who? Probably mostly Temari cause this Shikatema not GaaMat**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, KanSar (Kankuro and Sari), ChoIno, NejiTen.  


* * *

**

**Chapter 5: A masked ball and a confession **

**Temari's P.O.V.  
**

I was sort of excited for the ball. Strangely. I was going to dance with the one I love. Course no one would know but still. We were going to wear masks and I was going to act like a noble. I mean I could make it as one. I was one for the first part of my life. I understand no weird dancing, talk politely, act rich and they'll love you. It was easy. My brothers on the other hand would utterly fail. They can't act worth shit.

Oh well. I had just entered Shikamaru's room and started picking up when something grabbed me from behind. I shrieked. He turned me around and I was facing his nice built chest. I looked up and saw a him smirking down on me. " Hey sweetie. How is your day so far?" I smiled at him.

" Fine." I pushed him away. " I have to finish your room and then I have to get your suit ready for tonight...then I have to go home and get ready. We'll hang out tonight. I promise." I kissed him on the cheek and started working again. He looked at me and smiled. He pushed me a little bit and I stumbled. I smacked him on the arm playfully.

" Just a few minutes together? We never get much alone time...do you think...nah never mind." He replied.

I glanced at him. " What? You can tell me." I wrapped my arms around his neck and put my head on his chest, he was taller than me, I never realized till now.

" Just...I can't stop the wedding you know. You'll still...be around even if I did get married right? I don't want to lose you but there is no way to back out of it."

I hesitated. Always work for him and never get to actually marry him and have kids? "...why can't you just say no? Just tell her at the altar you don't want to marry her. Just...I'm not going to be alone for the rest of my life just because I couldn't get you. I'll move on. I'll try my best...maybe we shouldn't...even bother." I let go of him and turned to continue my chores.

" That's it? No more of us? Temari, I love you. I always have...ever since I laid my eyes on you in the streets that first day. I don't want you leaving me. Please...don't. I can't live without knowing your going to be here, I'll cancel the marriage, I'll run away, I'll protect you with my life, I'll do anything for you. If you leave me...I'll just be a soulless man. I won't love, care, govern the people the right way, I would just be swallowed in my own grief. I love you too damn much for you to leave. We can make it happen, I'll even think of a strategy."

I looked at him. " Fine, but...if I get hurt I'm blaming you." I gave him a small smile while I whispered. He smiled back at me.

" I love you troublesome woman."

" I love you too crybaby." Then we kissed for a few moments.

* * *

**Shika's P.O.V.**

Here I was at this stupid ball I didn't even want to be at. I kept looking everywhere for her. Not the whore I was holding hands with on a throne, it was a different woman...a more troublesome, annoying woman. The doors opened to reveal a female. She was wearing a tight black dress. It had no sleeves, strapless and the dress went to just a little bit below the knee. Her hair was curled and put into a bun with a few sparkles lighting up every once in awhile. Her mask was black and around the edge and eyes had a sliver outlining. Her eyes were a teal color. On her arms were black, silk gloves with a little diamond ring on her finger.

She was scanning the crowd. I knew she wanted to find me to dance. I looked at Ino. She had vacated the throne and was speaking to a noble named Sasuke. She was twirling her hair and blinking like she was flirting. She wouldn't notice if I was missing. I walked towards the girl that I loved.

" Hello miss. Would you like to dance?" I reached out my hand and smiled at her. She smiled back.

" Yes sir, I would like that very much..." A slow song started to play and I wrapped my arms around her waist and she put her arms around my neck. I danced her to the balcony for some privacy.

" You know you look very beautiful." She blushed a deep scarlet and quickly turned her head away. Probably not wanting me to see the blush.

" T-Thank-you. You look nice too...sir."

" Remember? You don't need to be polite. It's just me." I lightly kissed her on the lips. Maybe as light as a feather. I wish I could be marrying her instead of Ino. She was so perfect and Ino was just the most boring, unintelligent thing in the universe. Sometimes I think she didn't come from here.

" Hi.'' I quickly let go of her and came face to face with a man. He was as tall as me. He had blazing red eyes and pitch black hair with a tint of red. He wore a tuxedo with a red tie. His hair was like skater hair. I was pretty sure he was a noble...C something . I think his last name was Yukia.

" I'm Cross Yukia. I'm one of the nobles sons." He glanced at Temari. My heart burned with rage and jealousy overtook me.

" What do you need Mr. Yukia?" I spoke through gritted teeth trying to keep my anger leveled out.

" Sir, I was just wondering if this fine, young lady would like to join me for a dance." He looked at Temari again. This time though he walked closer to her. He grabbed her hand (not too roughly) and kissed it. " Miss, if I may say you look absolutely amazing. You look like an angel that has arrived from heaven in the finest wear." She blushed and had a little smile on her lips. I wanted to kick his ass. No one could make her blush but me.

" Sure I would love to dance with you." I stood there with my mouth agape. She..wanted..too...

" Splendid! The next dance is about to start. Come, we must get started if we want to start at the beginning of the song." She looked back at me and I realized her eyes were filled with sorrow. She was just being a polite 'noble'. She really wanted to be with me and stay. Relief contained my jealousy. Although it rose up again when he put his arms around her and pulled her closer than needed to. I wanted to cuss him out, beat him up, and send him far away from him but I refrained.

Apparently he had said something funny because she laughed. Her eyes always sparked up when she laughed. I walked back to my throne where Ino was sitting.

" Shika-kunnnn! Where were you? I missed you. Let's go dance." Then I got dragged to the dance floor. Although it seemed like my eyes were on Ino, they were watching closely on Temari. I analyzed every move he made. At the end of the dance I was happy. He hadn't tried anything, but then it vanished and turned to heartbreak.

He kissed her.

She stood there shocked. Her eyes huge and she was tensed up. He kept on kissing her and pretty soon they were hiding in a corner. I always looked over at them. My eyes trained on my prey. I wasn't sure what he was doing. I couldn't see. I knew it was bad because no one ever went to a corner unless they wanted something done. He was probably going to bring her into a spare room or something. My fists were closed tight and they had turned white.

I saw her face. She looked like she was filled with melancholy yet she also looked furious. What the hell was he doing? Then he did something else and walked away from her. Now I could see that he had been kissing her, it was just read all over her face.

I walked back over to her and asked if we could speak in private. I brought her to the highest room in the tallest tower and shut the door behind me. There was a bed in here. It was my old room but my mother changed it. She had sat on the bed and looked out the window. Pretty soon it was way to quiet and I went over to her. I sat down next to her and started kissing her. Not gentle but rough.

I pushed her down on the bed and was kissing her neck. She moaned. I felt re-energized. I slowly stated to take off her top. We stayed in there all night and made love to each other.

The best part was, we were truly each others now. I promised her right then and there that I would marry her and I intend to keep it. Then she had to say something.

" Shikamaru...I...have to tell...you something....important."

I sighed and looked over at her. " Yes?" I wondered what it was.

She looked away from me. " Don't get mad."

" I won't."

" I'm not who you think I am."

" What do you mean?" Was she not in love with me? Was she just doing all this for money and power?

" I still love you, remember that."

" I'll always remember that Temari." I kissed her forehead and she smiled for a split second.

" I'm from Suna." I nodded my head. I knew that. " I'm the.....princess there."

.......life got way more troublesome for me.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. It's been awhile since I have been able to get this chappie right. I was so confused what to put in this chappie so a little bit of time to think. Plus exams are coming up so studying a lot. I also have a new ShikaTema. It's called Bloody Rose. Vampires and stuff. Apparently, it is really good from what the reviews say. I'll try to post the chappies up faster. School is going to be out soon so I'll be able to write more. Thanks for reading and please review! Au revoir~  
**


	6. Arriving news from the desert

**Chappie 6! News Arrives from the sand and how Shika deals with the news of his beloved. Probably mostly Temari cuz this Shikatema not GaaMat**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, KanSar (Kankuro and Sarri), ChoIno, NejiTen.**

**Note: I am so sorry about updating. See first my laptop crashed and it took about two weeks to get that back, then I couldn't think of anything to write for any story I had, it was also mixed with some laziness. I am sorry for the wait but here is chappie 6! Finally :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Arriving News from the Desert**

**Shikamaru's P.O.V.**

I layed in bed at around 11:00 a.m.. I couldn't stop thinking of last night. I was still in shock. She was a princess...of Suna? How could this gorgeous, intelligent, graceful, loving, sweet, troublesome woman be my enemy? My country's foe. My rival. A criminal in my country. A villian in many people's eyes.

I had heard that the Kazekage's children had gone missing quite some time ago, disappearing with their father. Konoha had thought they were still hiding somewhere in Suna. They searched every nook and cranny for them but to our dismay it seemed they had vanished off the face of the earth. Then here they are all along. Right under our noses. I should tell my father. I could tell him. The question is: do I _want_ to send her to the gallows? Could I see her miserable? Would I watch her be executed? How long would they torture her endlessly for answers not known to even her? Could I watch her die, a painful death from afar? I let out a hopeless sigh.

I glanced at my bride-to-be. Her leg was wrapped around both of mine, an arm wrapped around my torso, her head on my chest, and her ugly har in my face. I tried so hard to get away. It wasn't the same as my love. Everytime I would pull away, she held onto me tighter. I sighed again, I heard the door knob turning and acted like I was asleep. I heard my mother talking to my father quietly.

"Look at how adorable they are together. I am so glad they are getting married." My mother smiled. My eyes were at the point where they looked closed but I could still see.

"...I don't think he is happy. Did you see the girl he was dancing with last night? He looked happy then. Not now, Yoshino. Maybe we should cancel the marriage..." Yes! Father...I love you. I couldn't help but feel giddy. I wanted to jump up and hug my father to death and dance like an idiot. (A/N: hahahahahahaha :D)

"No. We have everything bought and the wedding is in a month. We can't cancel now. It would be insulting to the Yamanaka family." ...bitch.

My father sighed. He shrugged. "Maybe. I just worry about him. Did you see him when that guy made out with her and mhm touched her certain areas?" THAT'S WHAT THE ASSHOLE WAS DOING! I AM GOING TO MURDER HIM! I need a katana...

My mother shrugged. "I wasn't paying attention. I was focused on talking to Mikoto Uchiha. What did he do?"

My father sat there for a minute. He had a quizzical look on his face. "Remember when we saw him at his worst? Well apparently, what we saw together, was not his worst. I think he...had some fun with her if you know what I mean."

My mother was frozen with shock. "He did..what...with who...and when...?" My father chuckled at her.

"Come on honey. Let's go have breakfast." He started dragging her out the door with an arm around her waist.

"B-B-u-ut-t-t-ttttt he and her...and ugh!" The door was shut closed. Ok. That was weird. I need more sleep.

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I cried when I got home that night. I was so idiotic. Now we were going to the dungeon. Be tortured to death and then sent to the gallows to hang till we die! I was so...

"Temari. We got a letter from Suna! Come here. Baki wrote us finally. Maybe we can go home now..." Kankuro was filled with so much hope. Too bad we were going to die. The royal guard was probably on their way now...

"What does it say?" I asked unfazed. Gaara looked at me curiously then snatched the letter from Kankuro and began to read.

_Dear Sand Siblings,_

_I heard about the Kazekage's death. The kingdom is mourning as we speak. Kankuro or Gaara, either of you will become the next king. Choose wisely. Suna needs a king before we crumble. Hurry. Decide now. Also, we have been doing better in the war. We have another kingdom as an ally. The hidden kingdom of rain (forgot the name sorry). We have more supplies, medcince, warriors, etc. Do not worry. We will call you all back soon and defeat Konoha. _

_I hope you are all safe. Do not get captured at any cost. You are the only hope to the kingdom. Please prevail. We are working up strategies as we speak. Keep secret and safe. Kankuro don't act high and prestigious. Temari don't let the secret slip out of your big mouth. Gaara, no killing humans allowed. Understood? _

_Baki_

"I don't want to be king, Gaara. I want to serve in your army. Until then I want to become a doctor. Gaara your the new king." I was stunned. I thought Kankuro dreamed of being king.

Gaara sat in silence. "Alright. Fine. I'm king..sweet. Temari." I flinched at my name.

"Yes Kazekage?"

"Call me Gaara, baka. What happened? I heard you crying last night."

I looked away. How could I tell them that I was in love with the prince, I had sex with him at the ball, and told him our deepest secret? "I slipped the secret out!" I closed my eyes waiting for yelling, hitting, anything.

I looked at them. They all looked agonized. The pain was etched on their faces. Kankuro sighed. "To who Temari?" They were...unnaturally calm.

"My secret boyfriend?" I hated the deceiving I had done. They knew nothing of course.

"Who is your secret boyfriend Temari?" Gaara's voice echoed through the whole..shack.

"...the...prince..." It was dead silent. I was so miserable. We were as good as dead.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**Here ya go! I am sorry for the wait and will work on the next chappie later today. I am sorry if this is too short and sucks. It is 5:30 a.m. right now. I am tired. I will also be updating on my other story Bloody Rose very soon. I might write a new story. This story will be finished soon, so I will probably wait till then. Sorry for spelling and grammatical errors. Please read and reveiw! Au revoir~**


	7. I found the heir to the Suna throne!

**Chappie 7! Guess who finds out...and tells. Probably mostly Temari cuz this Shikatema not GaaMat**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto...I wish I did though. Maybe OOC. Also if you don't like ShikaTema don't read! Hints of KibaHina, NaruSaku, GaaMat, KanSar (Kankuro and Sarri), ChoIno, NejiTen.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I found the heir for Suna! **

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I was at work already. I hadn't seen Shikamaru yet. Maybe he told. I felt horrible. My brothers didn't even freak out. They told me everything was alright and that they didn't hate me. I wish they did hate me. I forgot to include them into my mind. I was just set on Shikamaru and love when I should've been worried about whether anyone knew or not.

I heard the door open and shut. Warm arms wrapped around my waist and the person began kissing my neck. I turned my head around and saw Shikamaru smiling at me. I thought about him telling the king about me. I pulled away, fast.

"Look. I know you told your father. Stop messing with me." I was trying so hard to hide the heart break. If he told, that meant he didn't care. He did tell which means he doesn't care. He just wants me to have sex with him again. Not happening.

"I didn't. What made you think I would _want _to see you die in front of me or get dragged to the dungeon? I love you, Temari Sabaku No."

I smiled and ran into his arms again, trying to have a little doubt in him. "I love you too, Shikamaru Nara. Thank you for not telling."

He smiled at me lovingly. "Your welcome, _princess._"

I laughed at the nickname. The door was slammed shut. We both turned our heads to the door. We looked at each other worriedly. I kissed him for probably the last time. "I have to get back to work...no one knows about my brothers. Please don't say anything. Please. They don't deserve to die or be thrown in the dungeon." I looked away from him. I couldn't bare to see the hurt that they held.

He turned me around again. "I don't care if they find us. Let them know I love you. Just..sit with me." He pulled me on the bed and I wrapped my arm around his torso and layed my head down on his chest. I closed my eyes waiting for death. At least I know he loves me.

We heard guards storming through the halls. "I love you Shika, always." I kissed him, one last time.

"I love you too Mari." Those were the last words he said that I heard before ten guards stormed in and dragged me away from my beloved.

**Ino's P.O.V.**

I slammed the door shut and slid down to the floor. He loved her? I have known him longer, I cared for him longer, I was engaged to him! He wanted that brat from Suna? Well guess what Nara? Your not marrying her, your marrying me. He will watch her die, while holding on to me.

I ran all the way to the throne room where I was sure my future in-laws would be. "King Shikaku. Queen Yoshino." I bowed quickly. "I have news. Bad news."

"What's the matter honey? Did Shikamaru yell at you? Is he breaking the wedding off? What is the matter?" The queen questioned.

"Both of you calm down. What is the matter Ino?" I heard someone walk in and saw Chouji. Whatever.

"Shikamaru. He loves his servant."

They were both quiet while I explained what happened when I opened the door. After I finished they were astonished. Their son in love with an enemy? Not just a normal enemy. The heir to the kingdom they are currently in war with.

"I want ten guards to go get her and bring her to me. Now." Shikaku ordered. Ten armored guards ran off to my future husband's room. Beat that Suna bitch.

**Shika's P.O.V.**

After the guards carried her off to the dungeon I cried. I wasn't afriad to admit that. I had no clue what to think of right now. I heard a knock on my door. I wiped the remaining tears away. A scrawny messenger came in my room.

"Your father would like to speak to you." I nodded my head and walked to the throne room where they sat on overly decorated chairs. My face was impassive, I only had a stained face from tears.

"Yes father?"

"...How could you? She was probably trying to get answers from you."

"She wasn't. We are in love with each other. She moved here when she was little."

My father sat in thought for a minute. "You two. Bring her in here."

The two guards bowed and said yes sir. They walked away quickly. I glanced over the room. I saw Chouji trying and failing to stay out of the scene that was playing right before my eyes. Ino was standing next to my mother, looking at me with a victorious glint. I glared at her and yelled "Fuck off Ino!"

"Never let me hear you talk to a woman like that again, Shikamaru Nara!" My mother scolded me.

"No. I can talk to anyone, however I want. I don't care what she feels after I say anything. I am not in love with her. The love of my life will be here momentarily." I spat back.

Ino looked like she was about to blow a gasket and my mother was stunned. I had never back talked her in my whole life. There was a first time for everything.

"Here she is sir." Temari was wearing a regular prisoner's outfit. She had shackles around her feet and wrists. Her face looked so agonized. I knew she was hopeful but was so sad.

"Was your father the King of Suna?" She nodded her head yes.

"Do you really have any brothers or a girl that lives with you?" She shook her head no.

My father sat there for a minute. "You will be executed at sunset. Then Suna will be part of our kingdom." Everyone had smiles and looked happy. I wasn't happy at all.

"You bastard! Why would you do that to me? Your supposed to be my father! I love her dad.." I fell to my knees and started crying.

I heard a whisper that said they loved me too. They said I had to be brave and that I needed to stop being a crybaby. My vision was blurred more and more with each word.

I had to stop this insanity. What was I going to do without her? How could I watch her die? How could I never have her? How long would I have to wait to see her in heaven? Why was fate cruel? Why isn't life simple? Would I still have to marry Ino? I had to stop her death. I needed help. Her brothers need to know. They might be able to help me. I had to get there in time. I hope I would. I got up from my spot and ran over to Temari. Kissing her lightly, I left the castle. Not even looking back.

**Gaara's P.O.V.**

I was sitting at home, waiting for someone to get home when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and saw the prince. Did he turn in Temari and come to get us?

"Sir. You look like shit."

He gave me the what-the-fuck look. "Your sister. She needs help."

I grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the shack wall. "What the fuck did you do to her asshole?"

Kankuro entered the shack. He looked pissed off. "Temari is being executed at sunset. They think she is the only heir to the throne for Suna, so with her dead they think they can override the kingdom. That damn prince told on..you fucking bastard! You turn in our sister and decide to come see us?" Kankuro snapped at him.

"No. Not at all. I was coming to tell you my fiancee, well i wish she wasn't, turned in Temari. I wouldn't do that to her I love her. I was hoping maybe you could help me. Help me to get her to escape the gallows. I can't do it by myself. I figured since one of you is the king then maybe you guys could help or something. I sound real stupid now."

"You know you babble too much idiot." I stated bluntly.

"That's what your worried about right now?"

"No. We'll help. I am the king by the way. You better make my sister happy. If we make it in time." I said.

He nodded his head yes. From there we started planning.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

**I am updating so much faster. So much drama. Sorry guys about Ino, I don't know why but I hate her. Maybe it's because she seems like one of the bitchy preps at my school. Whatever. I hate making Shikaku like this, but it is needed for the story. Tell me what yall like. I am going on vacation to see my cousins for about a week so I won't be able to type at all. Sorry guys. **

**I have a one-shot up. It's called jealousy. It's not even a thousand words but I got bored. So if you want to read it and tell me if it was good or not, go ahead. Thanks for reading and please review! Au revoir~**


	8. Author's Note: Exciting News!

**Hi everyone!**

**I'm taking down the poll, and I've decided to finish this! I mean there are only like 2-3 chapters left.**

**But...I'm not happy with this, and I do have a better plot going on in my head. **

**So I will write another story! Kind of the same thing going on, but also different. **

**Need to think of a summary and title for it though. **

**I am only writing the rest because everyone has been so great with it and so many have reviewed...**

**I want to make you guys happy! Also, if you want to read the other idea I have going on in my head, at the end of Poverty and Riches, I'll put the title up and the link for the first chapter!**

**I hope you guys read it...it should be really good!**

**Thanks for all of the support guys, without you, I wouldn't be continuing it now! You all are amazing and have made me sooooo happy! You have no idea how happy :)**

**You guys should get the credit, not me. **

**I'll update soon! Au revoir~**


	9. The Daring Rescue

**I'm back! Thanks everyone for the wait!**

**Chappie 8!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...if I did...ShikaTema would've happened by now. **

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Chapter 8: The Daring Rescue**

**Temari's P.O.V.**

I was staring at the nooce, dreading I actually was here.

I mean come on! I was the heir to the throne of Suna...although I couldn't take it because of my gender...but still! It meant something. I could stop this war if I wanted to. Maybe with a peace treaty or something...I shouldn't just be killed off.

I closed my eyes thinking of everyone.

Gaara...

Kankuro...

My people...

Shikamaru...

I was letting everyone down by standing here. I had to do something, and soon.

The crowd was starting to drastically increase, they royal family was there (excluding my love). The whore had a smile plastered on her face and she must be damn excited to have me out of here. That bitch. I couldn't believe she ruined everything! I mean Shikamaru was going to keep it a secret and tell no one...and he was thr prince! He had a duty to his kingdom to turn in the enemy. It was his duty to turn in me into the king, his own _dad_.

I sighed. It couldn't be helped. A man dressed in black started to speak. He might have been a priest or some sort.

"Temari Sabaku No is here to be hung until she has fallen dead. Her crime: Being the princess of the enemy, Suna. She has been living among us and handing out our secrets to Suna and Ame which is the reason for so many of our recent losses. Today those losses shall stop since she shall be gone."

What? Konoha was losing! We were winning! I smiled outwardly. "Y'know." Every head turned to someone in the crowd. A hooded figure. "Konoha is losing because they got no guts and are running out of weapons, men, and the power to keep fighting in this war. Just admit Suna and Ame are crushing you guys." The hood fell down and their was my guardian Baki. He was here in Konoha! Behind him Gaara and Kankuro removed their hoods and pulled out their swords. Everywhere throughout the crowd people were removing their hats and hoods revealing them to be part of the Sunan Army.

Gaara stepped forward and cleared his throat. "Shikaku, King of Konoha, you have a chance here. I will sign a peace treaty to stop this maddening war and I will also let your wife and son live. On a few conditions."

Yoshino bristled. "And what makes you think you can order the King around! Your just a kid! No older than my son!"

"Yes that maybe true. But I am the new King of Suna. So therefore, I think I have the right. Now-"

"No! You will not! This war will not be ended as a loss!" Yoshino again interrupted. Shikaku placed a hand over her mouth.

"List your conditions. I am quite tired of this war and frankly I could do with some peace. I'm getting tired and I am of old age." Yoshino sat back down, defeated in this arguement.

"Of course sir. Well first off I'd like you to set free my sister of any charges against her since in reality she hasn't done anything to harm you, your family, or your kingdom. Second of all, you must sign the peace treaty also and make an alliance with Ame too. Since they have put as much effort into the war as us. That way we have a triple alliance and no nation would be likely to hit one of us. You attack one, your war with all. And no one is that stupid except maybe Iwa. Third of all I'd like Konoha to help rebuild the destroyed parts of Ame and all of Suna since it was morbidly destroyed by your armies. And my last condition, to insue the alliances I'd like arranged marriages."

Shikaku sat in thought for a brief moment. "Your sister is free," he looked at the guards, "Let her go." He looked back at Gaara as his guards let me go. "I will sign the peace treaties as soon as they are written down, I am also eager for the alliance with Ame. It would be very good to prevent future wars. Now it might take awhile since we are a little low on money, but we will help as much as we can and until it is all finished. By the way, sorry about this whole mess. It was mine and your father's fault. Misunderstandings and pride. I'd like the arranged marriages to happen, but I only have one son and there are two kingdoms needing an arranged marriage."

I walked over to Gaara and hugged him before he could continue, I thought we were all going to be dead after all. I also hugged Kankuro too. I mean I don't know what I'd do without these guys.

"Thank you for letting my sister go. And I completely understand about the issue of money. Even if it takes awhile, it'll be fine. Oh and it's ok. My father could be too swallowed up in his pride and in private I'd like to discuss the misunderstandings so it may not happen again. Which I will have Baki so I hear Suna's side of the story. That way both parts are out there. Well would any of your young ladies like to marry a prince of Ame? That would also be suffice."

"Hehe all old men are swallowed in pride. Hmm Ino Yamanaka will. Oh and my son can marry your sister. I mean they are in love afterall, oh and Shikamaru? You can come out from behind that bush. No use in hiding. Come Gaara and Baki. Let's go talk and write our peace treaties."

I looked over at Shikamaru standing there looking sheepishly and ran into his arms. I was so happy, beyond happy, it was like a whole new feeling!

I was allowed to have my love. Even be married to him and have kids! Best part was, I wasn't betraying my brothers or my people.

I heard Ino getting angry and start to curse to everyone around her about how life was so unfair and how she wanted to marry Shikamaru. I just looked away and kissed said man all over. Praying to whatever Gods out there that existed thank you. I owed them everything and anything.

Besides, what goes around comes around bitch. Guess she forgot about Karma.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you everyone who ever reviewed, favorited, alerted, etc on this fanfiction! I am actually insanely happy I decided to finish this! There will be an epilogue. It's only one chapter though. Now I said my other idea that kind of spun off of this was going to have a chapter up soon...well I still have two other fanfics that I'm writing and I don't want to start a third until I finished at least one more. And if you want to read those other stories here they are:**

**No Rules -ShikaTema**

**My Life Story -ShikaTema**

**A lot of people are really liking them. Especially No Rules, that is the one I recommend the most. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I did and I'm sorry that it took forever to update! **

**You guys deserve all the credit. **

**Au Revoir~**


	10. Epilogue: Happily Ever After

**Epilogue: Happily Ever After**

Everything was better after that day.

The Triple Alliance made the world into a sanctuary. A sanctuary filled to the brim of peace and not one man was unhappy.

King Shikaku and Queen Yoshino of Konoha had stepped down from their position and gave their rights up as rulers to their one and only son. They retired to a little house on the beach in the Tea Country where they lived together until they died one night in their sleep.

The Kingdom of Suna was rebuilt in about four years where King Gaara and his wife, Queen Matsuri, ruled. They had three beautiful children, two daughters and one son. The village prospered and was at the best state it had ever been since it was created, thanks to Gaara.

Kankuro had become the best warrior in all of the Wind Country but he retired of the position two years into the rebuildment of Suna. Afterwards he finished his education and became a doctor to help the people of Suna. When in trouble though, he would step up and protect his kingdom. He married a woman named Maki and had one beautiful daughter.

Both brothers visited thier sister whenever they could. Afterall, they did live a whole country away.

Temari married Shikamaru of course. In fact it was a month after the peace agreements they had wed. Through all the difficulties they had to go through to be together, they finally made it to their own land of happiness. A year later, their first baby was born. A son who was going to become the King of Konoha one day, one of the best actually. Then a year later a daughter, who would be the most beautiful woman in the whole world (in her father's eyes of course). Then another year passed and their last child was born. Another son who was the brightest in all the lands. He became a fine general and led many victories for the armies of Konoha, Suna, and Ame.

Even Ino had a happy ending, though she might not have deserved one. She married the Prince of Ame, Heiwa (peace), son of Yahiko and Konan. They lived together for six years and then had their first child, a daughter. Who she cared for like no other.

_Fin_

**XxXxXxXxXx**

**I know it is short but hey, it's supposed to be.**

**Thank you to everyone who ever reviewed! You guys encouraged me to continue when I didn't want too! You guys are the absolute best!**

**Anonymus Reviewers: Unknown, Female, eveyone&no1, sasha, *blank* (didn't even type a name), tasha, Lily-chan, *blank* (same person?), yelllow, yellowsquare**

**Accounts: Cabbage cabrera, ilovemusic11, aqua-pistachio, ylfrettub, XxGaaraXRukixX, Aka Aurora, Sandanio, oOXxJoja LeexXOo, Jacky D Blade, Love Is Only a Word, Yue Heartphilia, SilentTears2662, Effie-a**

**And a future thanks to the people who are going to review on this chapter! Wink wink lol just kidding. **

**If you guys want to read my other continued stories that everyone seems to like they are called ****No Rules**** and ****My Life Story****. **

**Thank you sooooo much for everything and I hope you guys enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**


End file.
